haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Fond-Parisien
Fond-Parisien is a district of Ganthier, Haiti. ]] About The name Fond-Parisien is French for "Parisian Valley". Caught between a country that doesn’t want them and one that can’t support them, Fonds-Parisien is also a communal section dependent on the commune of Ganthier in Haiti in the department of the West . Fonds-Parisien is located near the Lake Saumâtre. Fonds-Parisien is a village that has no drinking water (artesian wells are rare). The majority of the population survives from the sale of fruit and vegetables and the assistance of family members emigrated to the Dominican Republic, about 10 kilometers east, at the border post of the locality, Malpasse. Reports are sometimes very tense between the district of Fonds-Parisien and the town on which it depends, Ganthier. History • The Desmarre habitation is named for Buisson-Desmarre, a man of color. One day, in 1701, at sunrise, Desmarre was sitting alone in front of the big hut of the habitation, a white man, his neighbor, whose insolence was well known to men of color, passed in front of him, and told him : "They would take you for a lord; Mice like you, hitched to cabrouets, should they not be already in the garden?" At these insulting words, Buisson-Desmarre got up, grabbed the white man with the throat of an iron hand, threw him at his feet and He applies two gussets. The colonist got up ashamed and crushed under the weight of so much audacity, he immediately got into his carriage and departed for Port-au-Prince with the purple marks of the mulatto's violence on his cheeks. Desmarre, having returned to himself, saw the danger in which he had thrown himself: to beat a white man was then not an assassination, but a conspiracy, caused the most serious consequences. He immediately united his friends, the Poisson, the Renaud, and several other colored inhabitants who swore to share his perils. The white, on arriving at Port-au-Prince, related his misadventure which excited a general indignation. There was only noise of this affair. From all sides one heard only these words: "A mulatto dared to beat a white one!" At once fifty horsemen left for Fond Parisien. Desmarre, informed of their arrival, gathered his friends and determined to the resistance. They all knew that their families would be mistreated, imprisoned, and their property confiscated. Preferring the beating to so much humiliation, they took refuge in the path by which the whites were to arrive. When they reached the Buisson habitation, they wiped the fire from the ambush and lost one of their own. As soon as the furious whites spread themselves in the fields of canes, in skirmishers; but the small band of men of color, commanded by Poisson, the eldest of them, maneuvered so well, thanks to his knowledge of the localities, that she put the whites in a rout, killed them several men, and Wounded a great number. The riders rallied on the Rebus habitation. The men of color ambushed the road to Port-au-Prince, and the next day the whites, on their return, were greeted by a sharp fire on both sides of the road, lost some men, and were routed. Poisson, without waiting for news from Port-au-Prince, prepared to resist further attacks and to arrange for a retreat in the Spanish part, in case fortune should turn him. The authority of Port-au-Prince, informed of what had happened, sent the Artois Regiment, a battalion of the White National Guard, and an artillery company to the Parisian Basin. They arrived at the 1,500 Desmarre dwelling, found it abandoned, and set it on fire. The men of flowing, having recognized the uselessness of the resistance, had reached with their families the frontiers of the Spanish colony. Arrived unhindered at Neybe, they wrote to the governor of Santo Domingo to ask him for asylum and protection. They were told that they could become proprietors and Spanish subjects if they wished, and that a monthly pension would be given to them as long as they remained in the States of His Catholic Majesty. They were not slow to return to their homes because of the revolutions that broke out in the French colony. Economy Fonds-Parisien is home to The Largest Open-Air Marketplace in Haiti which opened on 9 Dec 2014... It's 20 acres in size, It features 10-pavilion-style buildings, a playground for children, seven restaurants, a bank, pharmacy, and more... Nearly 2,400 jobs were created through the marketplace. Quisqueya Park On the RN-8 a modest sign displays the address of the Quisqueya Park of Fonds-Parisien. The road that leads to it is bumpy and the distance to go is 1.5 km. The decor, dry and arid, is entirely bordered by xerophyte plants. From time to time, the wind causes a layer of dust to rise. The Quisqueya Park of Fonds-Parisien is subdivided into five caciquats illustrating the territory of the Tainos, inhabitants of the pre-Columbian era. It covers an area of 134 hectares bounded by Lake Azuei. "It's a small area. The area of a natural park is at least 2,000 hectares "says Geffrard Jean, the owner of the park "I took the initiative to create the park in 1996 to promote environmental education based on the patterns observed in Canada where I lived for a long time," says Geffrard Jean. He cites the three axes he advocates for the development of space that are: "Environmental education, ecotourism and pre-Columbian history". There are not only plant species at the Quisqueya Park of Fonds-Parisien. Geffrard Jean protects several reptiles like caimans, crocodiles and iguanas against the inhabitants of Fonds-Parisiens who kill them to make good food, says the owner with a disgusted air. Currently, Mr. Jean has only 150 caimans in Fonds-Parisien whereas before they were more than 500 of various species. Some of these species only exist in Haiti. "All neighboring countries are trying to protect their natural resources, but in Haiti the state and citizens do not care" criticizes Mr. Jean who says he has held several political positions in the country. "I'm finally disgusted by the laxity of leaders who are obsessed only by petty interests." Geffrard Jean gives as an example the hydraulic surface of the country spread over at least 22 000 hectares. The brackish pond has 13,500 hectares in its own right with at least 9 species of fish. "But he is neither protected nor used by the authorities, but he could solve many of our common ills," Jean continues. According to him, environmental education requires certain achievements and skills. "Environmental management is not just about planting trees everywhere. We must also know their properties and their virtues "continues the septuagenarian to learn about the importance of xerophyte trees. "These succulents are used to store water in the land after the rain fell," he continues. The Quisqueya Park of Fonds-Parisien is managed by 129 shareholders including Geffrard Jean who form the Park Operating Company (SODEPA S.A). In 2004, these entrepreneurs realized with Dominican citizens, a binational fair to highlight the natural resources of the two countries and to promote exchanges. Geography Neighboring sections Neighborhoods FP2.jpg|Malpasse Police Station FP3.jpg|Fond-Parisien's Market FP4.jpg FP5.jpg Fond Parisien805.jpg Michael Vedrine is a most talented gentleman. Category:Communal Sections Category:Ouest, Haiti